


Caprichoso

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius es un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprichoso

**Caprichoso. **

\- No puedes tenerle.

Lucius Malfoy tiene siete años cuando escucha esas palabras por primera vez. Es un crío malcriado, acostumbrado a que todos sus caprichos le son concedidos por su adorada madre y su orgulloso padre, y esas palabras no son lo que espera escuchar, así que su pataleta es la peor hasta la fecha.

Su padre no cambia de idea, no dice nada mas, simplemente le mira y después de que haya terminado llama a un elfo domestico y le dice que se lleve a Lucius a su habitación. La discusión ha finalizado y su decisión es definitiva.

Así que Lucius va a su madre, ella siempre hace cambiar de opinión a su padre. Pero la respuesta es la misma.

\- No. No puedes tenerle. – dice su madre, amable pero firmemente. – Primero, estamos hablando de un niño, no de un juguete. No podemos comprarlo. Y segundo, es un Black, y es una de las pocas familias que no queremos ofender.

Lucius entiende eso, pero aun lo quiere. No puede olvidar esos enormes ojos oscuros, y la pálida piel y esas gorditas manos alargándose hacia el. O la infantil risa que le había seguido toda la tarde.

Cuando Lucius regresa a su habitación y cierra los ojos decepcionada, aun puede ver al pequeño corriendo detrás de el, los firmes brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Sirius se apretaba inocentemente contra su nuevo amigo.

Y jura que le tendrá, no importa como.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucius tiene once años y esta a punto de ir a la escuela. Nunca ha sido negado nada más por sus padres, pero también, nunca ha vuelto a pedir aquello que mas desea.

Sirius tiene siete años y aun es encantador, ya no corre detrás de Lucius, pero sus ojos mantienen el mismo afecto y calidez y su risa es tan inocente e infantil como Lucius recuerda.

\- Enséñame tu varita, Lucius.

Y Lucius lo hace, presumiendo delante de ese crío que un día será suyo.

\- ¡Mira Regulus, mira lo que Lucius puede hacer!

Un niño mas pequeño entra en la habitación, y mira a Lucius con la misma adoración que le muestra a su hermano, sus ojos oscuros y llamativos. Pero Regulus no es Sirius, y aunque parecidos no es a el que Lucius quiere. Y resiente la falta de atención por parte de Sirius ahora que su hermano esta en la misma habitación.

Así que Lucius mueve su varita y murmura un encantamiento, y el cuerpo del pequeño Regulus Black flota en mitad de la habitación, solo para caer, no-muy-suavemente, unos segundos después.

El pequeño comienza a llorar y sale corriendo de la habitación, y Lucius sonríe esperando escuchar risillas encantadas de Sirius, pero solo recibe silencio. Se vuelve para ver a Sirius fulminándole con la mirada mas furiosa que haya visto antes en ese hermoso rostro.

\- Lucius es malo. – y sale detrás de su hermano, dejando a Lucius ahí, furioso y jurando de nuevo que hara suyo a ese chico.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucius tiene catorce años y esta empezando su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Esta excitado, porque sabe que su oportunidad de finalmente hacer a Sirius suyo finalmente ha llegado.

Estarán juntos en Slytherin, sin sus familias alrededor, sin ese molesto Regulus para robarle la atención de Sirius. Esta es su oportunidad.

Sonríe cuando el nombre de Sirius Black es llamado para la selección, la excitación recorriendo sus venas, ese es el momento que ha estado anticipando durante los últimos siete años.

Y entonces, el sombrero seleccionador habla y el siente como el mundo se colapsa a su alrededor. No ha escuchado eso, pero los insultos desde su mesa y los aplausos viniendo de Gryffindor le dicen que si, su chico ha sido seleccionado para Gryffindor, avergonzando a la familia Black, convirtiéndose en un marginado, un paria entre los de sangre pura.

Mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ve a Sirius sentado entre ellos, sonriendo a sus nuevos compañeros de casa y aplaudiendo con ellos cuando un nuevo estudiante es seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Y Lucius hierve de furia, sintiendo sus posibilidades con el niño escaparse entre sus dedos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucius tiene dieciséis años y regresa al castillo desde el campo de Quidditch.

Los últimos dos años han sido diferentes de lo que esperaba, pero de algún modo no han sido tan malos. Regulus Black es ahora un Slytherin, e incluso aunque no es Sirius, idolatra a Lucius y detesta a su hermano el Gryffindor.

Lucius aun no se ha rendido; no conoce el significado de esa palabra. Tiene un nuevo plan.

Sirius le espera detrás de las gradas, tal y como le ha pedido.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lucius? – dice Sirius, mirándole cautelosamente.

Lucius sonríe sarcásticamente, Sirius es ahora un Gryffindor y sabe que los Gryffindor con leales hasta la muerte. Es hora de aprovecharse de ello.

\- Tengo una oferta que hacer, - dice arrastrando las palabras, parándose a unos centímetros del Gryffindor. – siempre he querido tener mi propio Black desde que era un niño. Te doy a elegir; vas a ser tu o tu dulce hermanito.

Ve como todo el color deja el encantador rostro y la expresión se endurece cuando las palabras finalmente se registran en el cerebro de Sirius.

\- ¡No toques a Regulus, cabron enfermo! – espeta Sirius, y trata de lanzarse a por Lucius. Pero Lucius es más grande y más fuerte, y sujeta a Sirius contra las gradas sin esfuerzo.  
\- Sabia que no era tan frío como pretendes con Regulus, te he visto intentar hablar con el, incluso aunque el y el resto de tu familia te desprecian ahora. – Lucius presiona su cuerpo contra el de Sirius. – Me adora; hará cualquier cosa que le pida. Hubo un tiempo en que tú también lo hiciste.  
\- Cabron asqueroso. – pero puede escuchar la derrota en el tono de Sirius, y sabe que finalmente, finalmente tiene a su niño.

Lucius inclina su cabeza y toma la boca de Sirius en un beso violento, para afirmar su posesión, para mostrar su dominio.

\- Ves al baño de los prefectos esta noche a las ocho. La contraseña es ‘conocimiento’. No llegues tarde.

Y se va dejando a un tembloroso Sirius, demasiado confuso para hacer nada más que mirarle.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucius tiene diecisiete años y es Head Boy. Esta tumbado en su cama, gimiendo suavemente mientras un Sirius de catorce años trabaja su miembro con su boca y su lengua.

Le gusta su nueva habitación, ser Head Boy tiene sus ventajas, y esta es la mejor Fiesta de Bienvenida que recuerda. El verano fue demasiado largo sin su niño al que follarse todas las noches.

Empuja en esa reticente boca, agarrando el pelo negro con fuerza mientras se entierra hasta el fondo de la garganta de Sirius y se corre.

Sirius espera a que termine, tragando y atragantándose y tratando de no vomitar. Lucius sabe esto, sabe que esto es lo que Sirius mas odia y saber eso lo hace aun más dulce para el.

Finalmente suelta el pelo y Sirius se levanta de la cama y comienza a recoger su ropa.

\- No tan deprisa, Sirius, - Lucius dice con una media sonrisa. – la noche aun no ha terminado, acabamos de empezar.

Y su chico se gira y le mira con tal odio y miedo que Lucius siente como se le pone dura de nuevo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucius tiene dieciocho años y es su ultima noche en Hogwarts.

Mira al cuerpo atado en su cama, la perfecta piel blanca, el largo pelo negro, los duros ojos oscuros y la furiosa línea de la boca. Ha estado follandose a su niño durante los últimos dos años, y nunca deja de asombrarle la resistencia de Sirius. Ni una sola vez, en todas esas noches, ha aceptado el otro chico sus caricias.

Ha hecho suyo el cuerpo, pero el espíritu esta aun intacto.

Se sube a la cama y posee la boca de Sirius en un fuerte beso, invadiendo su boca inmediatamente y tocando toda esa piel expuesta. Puede sentir el cuerpo de Sirius responder, como cualquier adolescente haría, pero la furia en sus ojos nunca decrece.

Besa la pálida garganta, moviéndose por el pequeño pecho y tomando un pezón en su boca. Sirius se arquea debajo de él, pero ningún sonido escapa sus labios.

Lucius se toma su tiempo, explorando, saboreando, y marcando el cuerpo por ultima vez. Finalmente alcanza el erecto miembro de Sirius, y piensa que es un buen momento para darse el gusto; es, después de todo, su ultima vez en Hogwarts.

Sirius grita cuando la calida boca le toma, la primera vez que emite un sonido aparte de los rugidos insultos, y Lucius sonríe alrededor de la calida carne en su boca. Unas caricias con su lengua y sabe que Sirius esta a punto de correrse, pero no va a dejar que su chico se corra en su boca. Así que suelta el palpitante miembro, disfrutando del quejido de protesta que Sirius no puede contener.

Y entonces Lucius esta lubricando su miembro, y abriendo los largos muslos. Esta noche pretende tomar al chico sin preparación, quebrarle finalmente.

Sirius grita de nuevo cuando Lucius se abre paso por el anillo de músculos, esta vez de dolor, pero Lucius no se detiene, no puede detenerse.

\- No, Lucius, por favor, no. Es demasiado. – suplica Sirius, mirándole con dolor y pánico.  
\- No te vas a rasgar, ya me has tenido dentro antes. – Lucius dice con confianza, sonriendo maliciosamente al aterrorizado chico. Y empuja hasta el fondo, sintiendo el estremecimiento recorriendo el cuerpo de Sirius y disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor.

Comienza a moverse con fuerza dentro del cuerpo de Sirius, sintiendo toda esa presión rodeando su polla, sintiendo los erráticos movimientos del otro chico tratando de quitárselo de encima. Alarga la mano y toma el miembro semi erecto atrapado entre sus cuerpos y comienza a acariciarlo y endurecerlo de nuevo mientras las suplicas y los chillidos y los sollozos inundan sus oídos.

Y siente a Sirius ponerse rígido y gemir con algo diferente al dolor cuando cambia sus embates, y continúa golpeando ese sitio, sin cesar, hasta que el semen de Sirius moja su mano, y los músculos de Sirius se aprietan y Lucius ya no puede aguantar mas, y se corre dentro de su niño, cerrando la boca con fuerza para no gritar el nombre de Sirius.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucius tiene veintiún años y ha vuelto a Hogwarts a visitar a su prometida.

Narcissa Black esta en el mismo curso que Regulus, pero nunca le ha prestado mucha atención mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía a su niño para entretenerse después de todo.

Sirius ya no es un niño. Esta en Séptimo curso y se mueve con confianza. No le ha visto desde que se escapo de la casa Black, y ahora se sorprende de sentir una profunda añoranza y una feroz lujuria nada mas verle.

Sirius se detiene bruscamente cuando ve a Lucius en el Gran Salón, el miedo mostrándose en sus ojos por un momento. Y Lucius recuerda su última noche juntos, como le follo brutalmente y luego le dejo cari roto y cubierto de semen. Lucius sonríe satisfecho consigo mismo cuando ve a Sirius estremecerse y dejar el Gran Salón sin decir una palabra a sus amigos.

Esta aun mas satisfecho cuando encuentra a Sirius esperándole en la entrada, parcialmente escondido tras un tapiz. Lucius le sigue a una habitación vacía y súbitamente se encuentra frente a un furioso Sirius Black apuntando su varita a su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – ruge Black.  
\- No que te importe, Sirius, pero estoy aquí visitando a mi prometida. – Lucius dice lentamente, mirándole con desdén.  
\- Mantente alejado de mí y de mi familia. Incluso aunque mi estupido hermano aun confíe en ti, yo se que clase de monstruo eres. – Y retira su varita y se gira para irse.

Lucius sabe que no va a tener otra oportunidad, así que agarra su brazo y le estampa contra la pared, inmediatamente tomando su boca en un beso. Sirius lucha durante unos segundos, antes de devolverle el beso con fuerza.

\- Te odio, Lucius, ¿que me has hecho? – Sirius susurra contra sus labios mientras presiona sus cuerpos juntos.

Lucius no pierde el tiempo con respuestas, simplemente se levanta la túnica y desabrocha sus pantalones, liberando la erección que tiene desde que vio a Sirius en el Gran Salón. Ayuda a Sirius a librarse de sus pantalones y, rompiendo el beso, gira a Sirius de cara al muro.

Escupe en su mano, maldiciendo la falta de lubricante y unta su miembro lo mejor que puede con el escaso lubricante, y luego, esta presionando dentro de Sirius, sabiendo que le va a hacer daño, pero sin importarle.

Sirius se pone rígido y luego inclina la cabeza hacia a tras y besa a Lucius, animándole a moverse, a ir mas rápido, con mas fuerza.

No dura mucho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lucius echo un polvo tan bueno como este, y ha echado de menos a su niño desde que dejo Hogwarts. Pronto Sirius se esta corriendo y estrechándose alrededor de su miembro, y Lucius se esta corriendo también, mordiendo el labio de Sirius en un esfuerzo por no gritar.

Sirius se limpia eficientemente después y se mueve para dejar la habitación. – No regreses más a Hogwarts. No mientras yo este aquí.

Y se marcha.

Lucius se queda mirando la puerta unos minutos, y luego se limpia y deja la escuela.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucius tiene veinticinco años y una familia. Tiene un hijo y una esposa perfecta.

Nada de esto le importa mientras ve el periódico y lee los titulares. Su Señor esta muerto, y el mundo mágico ha estado celebrando durante varios días. Pero eso tampoco le importa.

_Sirius Black, condenado por asesinato ha sido enviado a Azkaban._

Sabe que parte de la historia es falsa, nunca traiciono a los Potter. Ese fue Pettigrew. Puede que matase a Pettigrew, pero no cree que haya matado a esos muggles.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que le vio por ultima vez, follandole contra la pared cerca de la entrada de Hogwarts. Desde entonces ha tratado de follarse a Regulus, pero la adoración e idolatría que muestra el otro chico nunca llamo la atención de Lucius. Prefería la reticencia y el desafío de Sirius.

Lucius siente una oleada de añoranza y pesar, pero sacude la cabeza y continúa con su desayuno. Sirius era su niño, pero ya no es un niño.

Trata de convencerse a si mismo que siempre puede encontrar otro.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucius tiene cuarenta años y acaba de ser derrotado por un crío de quince. Los ojos de Harry Potter le recuerdan los de Padrino a la misma edad. Todo desafío y orgullo.

Le gustaría romper a este chico, del mismo modo que rompió a su Padrino.

Alrededor suyo la batalla sigue creciendo, pero no hay nada que el pueda hacer, atado e indefenso, aparte de esperar a que los eventos terminen.

Y entonces el esta ahí. Su niño. Su Sirius. Amargado, roto, demente. Y oh tan adorable.

Esta luchando contra Bella con el mismo fuego que empleaba para todo, tan vivo.

Y entonces esta cayendo, paralizado, cayendo de espaldas hacia el vacío, pasado el velo.

Y Lucius ve a Potter tratando de seguirle, gritando su nombre. Y se alegra de estar atado o trataría de hacer lo mismo, gritando, que Sirius es suyo. Suyo. Su niño. Su Sirius.

Y entonces le están llevando a Azkaban, a los dementores, pero a Lucius no le importa.

Su niño.

Suyo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y Lucius tiene siete años cuando escucha esas palabras por primera vez….

Fin.


End file.
